


Keenler One Shots

by Multifandomfanfics



Category: The Blacklist
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Angst, Autumn, Cold Weather, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fainting, Fluff, Gen, Hot Weather, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Shower Sex, Smut, Spring, Summer, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 02:23:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8269078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomfanfics/pseuds/Multifandomfanfics
Summary: Keenler one shots!The other characters lurk around here in this story every so oftenEnjoy(Smut/Angst/Fluff)





	1. Spoiled

**Author's Note:**

> Keenler one shots! 

"But whyyyyy" Lizzie whined to Ressler 

She wanted a puppy and he said no, He said no like he was her dad or something!

"It's gonna pee all over the floor"Ressler sighed 

Lizzie pouted "Please..Ressie" she was giving him those puppy dog eyes that she knew he couldn't say no to

Ressler shook his head "No Liz dont give ne those puppy dog eyes"

Lizzie puffed "Fine."

Ressler smiled at knowing he got his way.

Lizzie got up and walked toward the door 

"Liz wait,where are you going?" Ressler asked in curiosity 

Lizzie smiled and grabbed the keys off the counter "I'm going to get me a puppy!"

Lizzie quickly shut the door and ran to the car 

Ressler ran after her "Lizzie I swear! Open the door!Right Now"

Lizzie smiled and turned on the car

Ressler shook his head "Don't you dare"

Lizzie smirked and rolled down the window just enough for him to hear her but not enough he could stick his hand or arm inside 

"Unless the don't want me to accidentally hit you..You can either get in the car..Or go back inside.." her words playful 

He rolled his eyes "I'll get in"

She studied him for a moment before unlocking the door.

Instantly she regretted it as he dove in and grabbed her playfully

"Ress..Stop..Not while im behind the wheel" Lizzie giggled 

He stopped for a moment and lizzie tool this opportunity and backed out of the driveway and began driving to the pet shop

"I always get my way Donald" Lizzie chuckled


	2. Scratching an Itch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which lizzie gets the chicken pox

Lizzie woke up and looked over,Ressler was still asleep..

"Why am I so itchy..?" Lizzie felt itchy all over and she had a headache..

Lizzie quickly and quietly got up and eushed to the bathroom and looked in the mirror 

She gasped "Oh my god"

She had the chicken pox.

"This. Cannot. Be. Happening." Lizzie said in between scratches

That's when she heard shuffling in the bed room and she knew Donald had woken up

She heard him call her name and she immediately double locked the bathroom door

"Liz what are you doing?" 

"Nothing.Go to the other bathroom Ressie" she said while greedily scratching the red bumps that were embedded on her skin 

"What's wrong?" his voice was soft and comforting

Lizzie sighed before unlocking and opening the door 

Ressler gasped "Liz.."

She interuppted him "Yep I got Chicken pox.." her voice was breaking "And it itches so im gonna scratch..scratch until it doesnt itch anymore"

Her hand went to her arm but Ressler grabbed both hands "No it'll only make it worse come on" She followed him to the kitchen 

He grabbed two oven mitts and lizzie backed away from him "No!" 

"I won't bring home any work for you.." Ressler teased

Lizzie pouted and held her hands out

"Good girl!" Ressler exclaimed before putting the ovens mitts on her hands and tapping them 

"I hate you." Lizzie sighed playfully

"Aww i love you" Ressler retorted

"You're going in?" 

Ressler nodded his head 

"I'll be sending Reddington to look after you "

"Whyy?" Lizzie whined

"Cause unlike him I have a job" Ressler said before getting dressed.

Lizzie sighed heavily . "IT ITCHES RESSIE" 

"I know but if you scratch it it will scar"

Lizzie giggled "I dont care So what Scars are hot Scars are badass scars are poetic!" 

"You want me to now go in today?" Ressler asked

Lizzie smiled and nodded her head "Yes please dont leave me with that crazed man"

"Fine"

Lizzie smiled but said "Take off my mitt ressie"

Ressler shook his head

"Please just let me scratch for five minutes I'm in pain Ressler..Pain down in my core being pain.." Lizzie uttered 

Ressler trying to make lizzie feel bettee said "Once I stubbed my toe"

"Why..Why are you telling me this" Lizzie asked clearly annoyed

"I was in pain too.." Ressler said nervously

Lizzie sighed "I have pox..in between my butt cheeks so your ""pain"" doesnt compare to mine."

"Just please go..to the store and get medicine...Go Out OUT OUT!" lizzie said before pushing him out the door

This was going to be a long week.


	3. Off day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Ressler have a day off

Ressler and Lizzie were so happy that they got to take the day off

"What do you wanna do today?" Ressler asked sleepily before getting up out of bed.

He didnt hear anything so his turned towards lizzie and saw she wasnt in bed

"Liz?" Ressler called out

Nothing

He went into the living room and saw she had fallen asleep on the couch while watching tv

He guessed she had gotten up before him as there was a plate of breakfast for him

Ressler smiled and walked over to Lizzie'a sleeping form

He poked her "Lizzieeeeee" 

"Unicorn." Lizzie replied in her sleep making Ressler chuckle

When he poke her again she woke up.. "Stop pokinggg meee" her voice sound sleepy

"We have the day off" Resselr stated before getting up and going to get his breakfast

that seemed to wake lizzie up as she leaped up "REALLY?!?! OMG FINALLY"

"Let's do something fun." Ressler's voice was seductive

Lizzie smiled "Donald Ressler...Are you trying to get me into bed..?" 

Donald smiled slyly "Guilty as Charged"

He quickly ran over to Lizzie and picked her up in his arms.

Her legs wrapped around his waist and she giggled lightly

He carried her into their bedroom and slammed the door.


	4. Dye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ressler and Lizzie have a little Easter fun

"Ressler I swear to god,If you--" her sentence was cut off by blue and pink dye.

Ressler was laughing so hard "Why dye eggs when we can each other"

"Because it's fucking Easter and I--" she was cut off once again by red dye.

"Damn it Ressler I just washed my fucking hair" Lizzie exclaimed before picking up the orange and Purple dye and chucking them at Donald

Lizzie giggled as Ressler grabbed the green and black dye. 

Lizzie started to run away from him and jumped on their bed.

"NOOOO. DONALD I SWEAR." Lizzie exclaimed as the green and black dye went all over her hair clothes and the bed.

Lizzie jumped from the bed and right in ressler's arm. Her legs wrapped around her legs

"I hate you." Lizzie playfully said

Ressler kissed Lizzie "how about now?"

"I-Still-Hate-Ohmygod" Ressler interrupted Every word lizzie said with a kiss


	5. Cuddle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Ressler enjoy a moment of cuddling

"Resssslllerrr" Lizzie whined.

"Lizzzzieee" Ressler mocked back causing liz to hit him on the shoulder lightly.

" I'm bored." lizzie sighed before climbing into his lap.

Ressler's arms wrapped around her stomach and pulled her close to him.

Lizzie laid her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. her arm was laid lazily across his abdomen.

Ressler kissed Lizzie head as they lay snuggled up in the bed, their space heater keeping them warm.

Lizzie sighed and cuddled closer to ressler who was sound asleep. 

Lizzie smiled, he looked so peaceful. she carefully slid out of his grip and covered ressler with the warm and soft cover.

She then turned to the door but as she started to walk away ressler had woken up and grabbed her hand

In one swift pull,Lizzie tumbled into Ressler chest and she giggled . "Where do you think you're going"

"I was just going to get something to eat" Lizzie smiled.

"I'll give you..something to eat" ressler voice was seductive which made lizzie gasp slightly

"Okay then. Give it to me' Lizzie whispered in ressler's left ear.


	6. Haunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ressler makes Lizzie go to a haunted house with him the night of Halloween

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this" Lizzie sighed before walking with ressler to the entrance.

"Come on keen! It'll be fun. God knows you need that in your life" his hand gently pushed lizzie foward

Lizzie took a deep breath before wrapping her arm around his. As they walked in it wasn't just a normal haunted house. It looked super creepy and that didn't help Lizzie's anxiety at all

About 30 seconds into walking lizzie sighed "Okay it's not bad." 

As soon as she spoke some creepy monster thing jumped out of the wall "OH MY GOD WHAT THE HELL" Lizzie buried her head into Ressler shoulder as he ducked.

They took a turn and subway that moved slightly as if it was going to run them over scared the two.

"OH! YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU" Lizzie flipped off the subway and went foward with Ressler

They soon went into a bedroom and some monster thing jumped out of the bed causing ressler to run and lizzie to crouch down and hide her face in her hands.

Lizzie took a breathe before getting up, Ressler came back to her and they continued.

"We have to keep going you abandoned me" Ressler pouted 

Lizzie chuckled and replied "You RAN away" 

Moments later they heard a chainsaw and realized a clown was behind them

Ressler grabbed Lizzie's arm and they both ran. "OH MY GOD"

Soon they found the exit and Lizzie took a panting breathe "I swear I am never letting you talk me in anything ever again"


	7. stakeout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie and Ressler have to stakeout overnight.   
> fluff

"We haven't even seen anything yet" Lizzie yawned before looking at the clock. The numbers read **3:10**

"Yeah, we've been here since nine and we-" Ressler stopped mid sentence as he heard lizzie yawn once again. "You tired?"

Lizzie shook her head slightly "Nah I'm good" even though she knew it was a lie. She was so tired, all she could think about was sleep.

* * *

_4:21_

Ressler and Lizzie were still at the abandoned building when Lizzie gave in to sleep. She was so tired, she didn't even have a say to where her head landed without she fell asleep. Her head dropped to Donald's shoulder and he instantly knew she was sleep.

Due to it being December, Lizzie's body gave an involuntary shiver. Ressler glanced at her and realized she was probably cold. Carefully, without waking Liz, Donald's left hand reached out and turned on all the heaters in the car. Chilled air flowed from the vents for a few seconds but once the heat kicked in he pulled Lizzie closer to him.

Her head was now lolling sleepily against his shoulder and her deep breaths were ghosting against his forearm. "Ressler" She suddenly murmured in her sleep.

"ssh, go back to sleep, it's about 4:30, it's alright" Ressler's words were soft and comforting and she finally fell back asleep.

* * *

_8:32_

Lizzie woke up, pressed heavily against Ressler's side, the car felt very warm. She looked forward and saw that he had turned on the heaters while she was sleep. She would seriously have to thank him for that.

Liz put her hand to one of the vents and hot arm immediately hit it, causing her to shiver in pleasure. Lizzie then looked to the side and saw Ressler fast sleep. "Ressler" Lizzie said shaking him gently.

Ressler woke a few moments later and checked the time "I guess we pulled an all-nighter" Lizzie smiled at him "Yeah, wait, I got a text from Cooper"

_turns out, as soon as you two got there, the guy ran, we found him trying to board a flight in new York. But great work, now go home and get some sleep._

Lizzie smiled "Well at least we don't have to report the stakeout yet, I'm drained. and as much of a comfortable pillow your shoulder was, I would like a warm bed and a nice hot shower"

Donald laughed "Touche"

 


	8. Laughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie can't stop laughing after a video she saw

Lizzie was a laughing mess on the floor. After she had seen some of the series llamas with hats, she couldn't stop her giggles

"Lizzie, what the hell are you doing" Ressler walked in, curious to why she was on the floor laughing her add off

"Laallaa llamas with hats, it's so fucking funny, oh my goodness" was all lizzie managed to get in between laughs.

"Llamas with hats?" Ressler was confused, what the fuck was llamas with hats?

"Yeaahah look" Lizzie crawled over to her phone and tossed it to Ressler before continuing her manstra of laughs

_____

 

"What is wrong with you carl?"

"Well I kill people and I eat hands that's two things"

_____

Ressler immediately burst into laughter along with Lizzie "What in the fuck?"

"I know right it's-" she couldn't even finish her sentence

Both Lizzie and Ressler were coughing from laughing too hard.


	9. Diary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Keen what's up with you, I never see you eat or drink any diary products"
> 
> "I'm lactose intolerant you blind dick"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning  
> Very short

It happened suddenly. Lizzie would start to get this horrible stomach aches right after she had lactose. That meant she was now lactose intolerant.

But of course Ressler didn't know. When he noticed that diary was not really in her diet anymore, he was concerned. He knew Lizzie loved some icecream, especially after a hard case.

"Keen what's up with you. I never see you eat or drink any diary products"

Liz sighed "I'm lactose intolerant you blind dick"

Lizzie and Ressler had heard the faint sound of laughing from Aram and Navabi.

"Oh shit. Is that why you buy that type of milk" Ressler asked sipping his coffee 

Lizzie rolled her eyes "No. I just like spending extra money- OF COURSE. WHY ELSE DO YOU THINK I BROUGHT IT. Do you know how many poptarts I could get with the money I spend on milk? Sheesh"

Ressler chuckled "I fucking love you"

Lizzie smiled "I love ya too, you're still a blind dick. But you're my blind dick"


	10. Sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but fluffy.  
> Ressler watches Lizzie sleep

Elizabeth Keen was badass, fierce and fearless. Her courage almost never wavered, not even in the toughest of times 

But now, Ressler looked at her. She looked so innocent and cute. Her breaths were even, deep and slow as she slept. Her head was lolling sleepily against his shoulder

Her lips were slightly parted as she slumped against him in a deep sleep.

"ress-" her voice sleepily said.

Lizzie unconsciously pressed her body more against his side and feel deeper into her sleep


	11. Wine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie, Ressler, and their dear old friend Moscato

"Liz?" Ressler asked as he made his way into their office.

"Agnes is dead... the people who killed tom, they killed... agnes." Lizzie blurted out; barely holding herself together

" I brought our dear best friend Moscato" Ressler said somberly; lizzie took the bottle from his hands and after 10 seconds of trying to open the bottle ressler stepped behind her

"Hey, i got it" ressler then opened the bottle easily. 

Lizzie took a deep breath as ressler poures a portion of its substabce into a plastic cup.

Ressler eyed her in concern and suprise when he saw her down the entire cup in one gulp.

"We.. we have a case" 

Lizzie nodded her head "three minutes"

"Liz-"

Lizzie shook her head. "I had a drink. I think i had too much wine to drive, i need to get something.. three minutes" 

"Okay.. you know that it's gonna be alright, right?" 

Lizzie turned and offered him a sad smile.. "Yeah"


	12. Fear.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ressler discovers Lizzie's fear of thunderstorms

_CRASH_

_BOOM_

Lizzie sighed as she tried to keep her fear in check. She had been afraid of thunderstorms for as long as she can remember. She remembers hiding underneath her bed as the storm raged through the town, killing two and leaving damaged houses. She remembered staying huddled up in her college dorm when she heard word of a major thunderstorm, with the possibility of hail and tornadoes, was headed right towards the area the college was located.

 

Lizzie was watching some television show when an urgent news weather alert interrupted, the show. "A high pressure system, with a high probability of tornadoes, is headed for this county. make sure you cancel all outdoor activities and stay inside". Lizzie's breathe momentarily caught on a hitch, and she quickly picked up her phone and called Ressler, who was grocery shopping.

* * *

Ressler did a double take and grab two gallons of milk, and continuing walking around, looking for the eggs and the bread. He was about to ask a employee fore help when his phone suddenly rang.

_Caller; Babe_

Ressler broke into a smile, thinking that she had called him to tell him what she wanted from the store, or something. Boy, was he wrong. "hey, bab- hey. whoah woah woah woah, slow down. Slow down, Liz." Liz slowed down a bit but the fear and nervousness was still evident in here voice. Ressler turned his head to the left, and saw the darkening clouds, "Okay, I'll be home as soon as i can. Just don't freak out. Turn on your space heater and focus on the heat and not the storm" 

With that she hung up. ressler sighed, as he still had a quater of the list to get from the store. he decided that he can get liz some snacks and just call it a day, not wanting to freak her out more. Ressler walked quickly to the front of the store to check out. The total was only $!34.54 so he quickly paid for the food and other things and headed out to the car.

As he headed out to the car, he felt a whiff of cool air breeze by him, he also saw employees pushing in carts in a frantic state. ressler assumed that they were trying to get them in before the storm slammed into the city. Ressler shook his head and begin loading the groceries into the car at record speed, he had felt a rain drop splash on his face. After Ressler was done loading the stuff into the car, he quickly ran the cart inside of the store, earning several praises from the workers at the store.

Traffic was  _abesolutely fucking terrible_. No police was stopping anyone as they were trying to get home or to an precint before that stupid storm. Ressler suprisingly made it home in five minutes. Not wanting get caught out in the rain, Ressler grabbed all 8 bags in his hands, locked the car and ran inside. To his luck as soon as he made it inside it started porting rain, thunder filled the sky, and Ressler was a bit startled.

He saw Lizzie courled ip in a ball, the space heater's warmth flowing into him. She was asleep but he could see the tear stains that were left on her flushed cheeks. Then it hit him. She called him and wanted him to come home because she was scared. She is scared of thunderstorms. After putting all the cold stuff away, Ressler kneeled by Lizzie's side, place a throw blanket over her and moved the bangs from her eyes. 

"It's okay, I'm right here. You have nothing to be afraid of' Ressler soothed, another crack of thunder and lightening, filled the slightly lit room. Lizzie whimpered and curled further into herself. "ssh, I'm right here,okay? I'm right here" Ressler started to storke her hair, and she climbed, into his arms, laying her head on his chest, trying to block out the storm as it raged and raged and raged. "I got you, I got you"

 

 


	13. pranked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lizzie decides to prank ressler.   
> No nerd candies were harmed in the making of this.

Lizzie was bored as hell. Then an idea popped into her head. Nerds, ressler, car.m That's it! She would fill Ressler's car with lots of rainbow nerds. Lizzie happily got up, and ready to go to the store. she was so happy, she smiled the whole way there. Good thing ressler was sleeping or she would not have been able to pull this off. After parking her car, liz went inside kroger. a few minutes later, she came across the candy aisle. walking down a little she found a little section sanctioned off, that was dedicated to the candy she was searchin for. Nerds.

* * *

Thirty minutes and 75 dollars later, lizzie had enough packages of rainbow nerds to fill up an entire automobile. Lizzie decided not to go in the house as ressler might be awake. She was just glad it was a comfortable 73 degrees with the sun, and an ocassional breeze flowing through the air. As she opened one, temptation got the best of her and she poured a handful into her mouth, savoring the tangy flavor, and the crunchy texture. After two and a half handfuls, lizzie reminded herself that the nerds were for the prank and not for her to devour. 

Lizzie then quickly open all 68 packages of nerds and begin pouring them into the car, about halfway in the car was already two- thirds full. Lizzie was in awe, she didn't think the car would get that full, so quickly. She was in more shock about how she didn't have to use all of the nerds. Luckily, she wasn't trapped as she was a sunroof that she could climb out of. Lizzie felt lucky that the car's windows were tinted, cause if they weren't that would totally give away the suprise. 

Lizzie hopped down, from the roof of the car, and started thinking about how to get ressler to the car. After a few moments, lizzie decided that she was going to wake him up and say she accidentally locked the keys in the car. That, was for sure to wake him up, and make him come outside. Lizzie skipped inside, and to their shared bedroom. "Ressler, wake up" 

"wha, 's it?" Ressler said, still half asleep. Lizzie gulped, fakely. 'Um, i.. mightoflockedthekeysinthecar" Ressler was now wide awake as he shot out of bed. "Seriously? Please tell me that you are fucking joking" Lizzie refused to make eye contact with him, and ressler gasped and sighed. throwing on a shirt, ressler rushed outside, unaware that Lizzie was right behind him with a camera. 

Ressler sighed heavily, before pulling the door, as hard as he could. Instantly, rainbow colored tiny candies, came spilling out of the car. "you like it?" lizzie asked while laughing hysterically. "Lizzie... i swear to god". Ressler's face was saturated red, and that made her laugh even more. "Can't believe you fell for that. Also your keys and phone are somewhere in there." Lizzie whispered in his ear as she smirked and ran away. "GET BACK HERE"

 

 


End file.
